


In The Eye Abides The Heart

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hannibal in Crop Tops, If You Squint - Freeform, Incest, Lace Panties, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Potentially underage, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rejection, Seduction, Shame, Single Parent Will Graham, Stripper Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, that's for you to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Will can’t bring himself to wake him, not yet. Hannibal will be moving out soon. In just under a year he’ll be going to college. Whether it be Johns Hopkins or Stanford or Harvard, soon, Will and Hannibal will be apart. Will will be waving goodbye to his son at the airport, and they’ll truly be alone. Well, Will would be, at least. After this year, Hannibal won’t need him anymore. Will just wants to dote on him a little longer.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 120





	In The Eye Abides The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fic of my twitter thread fic [here!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai/status/1319345466711166977?s=20)
> 
> Title comes from Pretty Little Liars, as I have discovered a lot of my titles do.
> 
> This is not beta read because that is how I roll.

“I got accepted.” Hannibal says one day when he comes home from class. “That job I applied for. It’s night shift but… it pays well. I can use the money for college and I’ll still have time in the day to keep up with my class work.” Will smiles softly. 

“I said I would figure it out.” Will reminds him. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to.” Hannibal smiles. “You shouldn’t have to work as many shifts as you do.” Will is a single parent-- has been since Hannibal’s mother died when he was just six. He’s never remarried, never had another partner. He’s dedicated all his time to raising Hannibal. So naturally, Hannibal is a Daddy’s boy. 

Will relents with a soft sigh, but smiles again, proud of his son. They’re struggling a little, but there isn’t anything Will wouldn’t do to help him pay for college, so Will accepts it. This is Hannibal’s life, after all. 

“Okay.” Will says. He doesn’t ask what the job is. He knows Hannibal is responsible-- he raised him that way. And he trusts that Hannibal has made a good choice. “Just… promise me you’ll be safe.” 

“Of course.” Hannibal nods. “Most of my shifts finish at around two o’clock, so it’s not too late.” Will lets out a sigh, partly of worry and partly of relief. 

“I can wait up for you, then. Make sure you come home.” 

“I’d like that.” 

———————————————————————

Hannibal starts his job that weekend, and Will quickly realises how lonely the house is going to be. Hannibal and Will used to spend their evenings together after he’d finished his homework and Will had come home. They would cook together and watch movies, things like that-- father son bonding time, and all. 

“When will you be home?” Will asks as he stands at the front door. “Are you sure you don’t need me to drive you?” 

“I finish work at two.” Hannibal says. “I can walk, but I’ll phone you when I’m on my way home.” Will sighs, worried as his brow creases. 

“And you’ll phone if you need me to pick you up?” Hannibal smiles and nods. Though… he probably wouldn’t. It’s not like he can tell his father where he works. “And you’ll be safe? Text me when you get to work?”

“I’ll be okay.” Assures Hannibal. “And I’ll text when I get there.” Will sighs reluctantly as he pulls his son into a hug. 

“Then… I’ll see you later.” Will smiles. “I’ll wait up, make sure to save you some dinner.” 

“Bye, Dad.” Hannibal says sweetly as he prepares to leave. 

“Bye, Hannibal.” 

***

Will watches the clock tick. The television is on in the background, but he’s paying no attention, endlessly worried about his son instead. He’d received a text a few hours ago from Hannibal, telling him he’d arrived safely. He doesn’t ask about his job. He won’t. He raised Hannibal to be independent and to make good decisions, and this time is no different, no matter how curious he is. Will trusts him. But that doesn’t stop him from worrying. 

The minutes seem to tick by so slowly. But finally, at five minutes past two in the morning, Will’s phone chimes. It almost gives him a heart attack, but he picks up his phone and scrambles to read Hannibal’s text. 

From: Hannibal

Just finished. Will be home in 20

Will smiles, letting out a sigh of relief. 

To: Hannibal

I’ll reheat dinner for you.

***

When Hannibal finally makes it home after his first day, his father is waiting for him in the front room, and the whole house smells like dinner. 

“I’m home.” Will stands up and envelopes his son in his arms. 

“Welcome home.” He smiles. Hannibal is all sweaty, face red and hair matted to his forehead, unlike his usual, casual bangs, which are fluffy, yet tamed with a flat iron. “Take a shower, you’ll get cold if you stay in those clothes.” Will sends Hannibal off upstairs for a quick, warm shower while he plates dinner for him. 

When Hannibal returns, there’s food on a table as well as a mug of hot cocoa waiting for him. “Thank you, Dad.” Hannibal smiles as he sits down at the table. Will cards his hand through his hair as he comes over to kiss his forehead. 

“There’s more too, if you’re still hungry after.” 

***

Hannibal polishes off dinner and takes his plate into the kitchen, stacking it into the dishwasher. 

“Dinner was nice.” He says, returning to the front room, where Will is curled up with their dogs on the sofa. “I’m going to bed now, it’s been a long day.” Hannibal’s muscles ache and burn, but he brushes it off. It comes with the job, after all. Will stands up and comes over to give Hannibal a good night hug, who welcomes him into his strong arms. 

“Good night, Hannibal.” Will sighs, head resting against Hannibal’s chest as Hannibal kisses his forehead. 

“Good night, Dad.” Hannibal smiles back, pulling away. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

———————————————————————

The days continue like this. Well, the weekends do, at least. Hannibal always comes home sweaty, with his hair matted to his head, damp with sweat, and his t-shirt sticking to his skin, exposing his slightly toned chest. His boy has grown up to become so handsome, so loyal and independent. Maintaining his grades, working to help pay for college. Will has never been so proud. 

Hannibal has his eyes set on the most prestigious. And most prestigious, means most expensive. Johns Hopkins, Harvard, Stanford… and they all want him. When Hannibal had first started looking at colleges, Will almost fainted at the cost of tuition. That excludes textbooks and housing. But his son has dreams. Dreams he can  _ achieve  _ with money. Money that currently, they don’t have a lot of. That’s why every weekend, Will reluctantly says  _ goodbye  _ to Hannibal from the front door, and watches as he heads out to work. 

It’s become a routine - Will always waits for Hannibal to come home before going to sleep to make sure he comes home safely. He’ll prepare dinner in time for him to come home, and they’ll sit together for a little while longer before going to sleep. And that’s where they are currently. Will is sitting on the sofa, leaning against the arm, Hannibal curled up beside him. They had turned on a movie, just like they used to, but it’s been a long day for Hannibal, so now here he is, fast asleep against his father’s shoulder. Will’s hand cards through his damn locks as he gazes at his sleeping son, lashes long and cheekbones high. 

He misses spending time with Hannibal like this, but now, between school work and dance lessons and his job, as well as Will’s working schedule, he barely sees much of his son. It’s past three in the morning, but Hannibal is sleeping so soundly, and between Hannibal’s fatigue and Will’s selfish desire to cherish every moment with him, Will can’t bring himself to wake him, not yet. Hannibal will be moving out soon. In just under a year he’ll be going to college. Whether it be Johns Hopkins or Stanford or Harvard, soon, Will and Hannibal will be apart. Will will be waving goodbye to his son at the airport, and they’ll truly be alone. Well, Will would be, at least. After this year, Hannibal won’t need him anymore. Will just wants to dote on him a little longer.

———————————————————————

Will doesn’t go to the bar for any reason other than curiosity. Or perhaps boredom. Just a chance to get out of the house and have a drink or two before heading home. 

But when he sees Hannibal, donning a cropped hoodie and a pair of lacy boyshorts, with one arm curled around the pole and heels on his feet he almost  _ chokes.  _ Hannibal is still an amateur when it comes to stripping, but Will can’t deny that he’s very, very good at it. Years of ballet classes have obviously helped him excel in other forms of dance too.

Will’s throat goes dry as he swallows, and he finds that he can’t stop staring. Hannibal is beautiful. He always has been-- as a ballet dancer, and now, as a  _ stripper.  _ No wonder he didn’t tell Will what job it was he got. He dances with such confidence, almost  _ seductive,  _ and Will finds himself entranced by his son’s talent. Hannibal doesn’t notice him, so Will thinks it’s best to make a getaway as soon as he can. 

He rushes home as quickly as possible. Seeing Hannibal in those boyshorts, showing off his long, slender legs and that cropped hoodie, which shows off his slightly toned midriff so well… god, Will finds himself growing shamefully aroused. His boy really has grown up to be the most beautiful man. 

Will has to take a cold shower and try to shake away that guilty feeling of arousal.

He always waits for Hannibal to come home from work before going to bed. He likes to be reassured that he’s come home safely. Today is no different— other than the fact that he feels awkward and ashamed that he saw his son stripping… and  _ enjoyed  _ it. Thought he was beautiful. God, it feels so shameful when he thinks of it like that. But objectively, his son  _ is  _ beautiful. He takes after his mother, after all. His eyes are glued to the clock on the wall, watching as the minutes tick by. For some reason, he feels… nervous, waiting for Hannibal to come home. 

Or rather, not  _ for some reason,  _ but more accurately, for the specific reason that now he knows what it is Hannibal’s job entails, he’s not sure he can look at Hannibal without blushing and imagining him in those lacy boyshorts and those heels. Not that he has a problem with that, absolutely not. But he looks handsome, and Will definitely does not think that in the way a father should see his son.

The front door clicks and opens, and Will almost jumps out of his skin. 

“I’m home.” Hannibal calls, closing the door and locking it behind him. 

“Welcome home.” Will smiles shakily. “I’ll heat you up some food, go shower?” Hannibal nods, giving Will a quick hug before he pulls away. Will gets just a waft of his scent, musky with sweat as they embrace, and it’s so much more prominent after today’s revelation. Will shakily sighs and heads to the kitchen to heat up dinner for Hannibal. His mind wanders, brows knitted together. Should he confront Hannibal? Tell him he found out about his job? Hannibal didn’t tell him for a reason, and Will feels like he should respect that privacy.

Hannibal showers and eats, then goes to join Will on the sofa before bed.

“How was work?” Will asks, as Hannibal leans against him, one of Will’s arms slung around his shoulder, palm rested flat against his chest. Hannibal smiles

“Nothing more than the usual.” He says with a sigh. 

“I umm… I saw you.” Blurts Will, and Hannibal feels his heart physically  _ stop  _ in his chest. “It was a coincidence, I didn’t follow you.” Will clarifies. Hannibal blinks at him, cheeks red because god,  _ his father knows he’s a stripper!  _ At first Will is a little angry, more at himself than Hannibal. “It’s dangerous, Hannibal.” He murmurs, concerned. “You don’t have to resort to stripping to pay for college, I told you I’d find a way to pay for it.” Hannibal abruptly sits up.

“Dad-- it’s not--”

“It isn’t safe, Hannibal!” Will exclaims. “I would have never let you go if I knew what you were doing.” 

“It pays well.” Murmurs Hannibal. “Well enough that you don’t have to pick up so many extra shifts and you don’t have to work so hard.” 

“Hannibal… that’s my  _ job.  _ I’m supposed to pay for things like college for you.” Will reminds him with a heavy sigh. “You shouldn’t have to strip to pay for college.” Hannibal swallows thickly, brows creased. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” Hannibal asks quietly. 

“Hannibal-- no!” Will lets out an exasperated sigh as he pulls Hannibal back against his side. “How could I ever be ashamed of you? You’re my son. You’re my bright, beautiful son.” He smiles shakily. 

“You don’t sound so sure when you say that.” Hannibal mumbles insecurely. 

“Hannibal…” Will hooks his fingers under Hannibal’s chin and tilts his head up to face him. “I’m not ashamed of you.” 

“Then why do you sound so disappointed?” Asks Hannibal defensively. It’s a rash reaction. Hannibal knows better than to raise his voice at Will. 

“I’m  _ worried!”  _ Will snaps back. “Hannibal, this is dangerous!” Hannibal stands up from the sofa. 

“I’m going to bed.” He murmurs. 

“Hannibal, please, don’t--” But Hannibal has already turned and left the front room. It’s the first time they’ve fallen out in  _ years _ . Will lets out a heavy sigh as he worries his lip between his teeth. 

It takes Hannibal a little while to realise his father isn’t ashamed of him. Will doesn’t care that he’s a stripper. He cares that it’s a dangerous job. He’s just worried, and now Hannibal feels bad that they fell out. Or rather, that he abruptly left for his room without saying  _ goodnight.  _ It’s too late now though, he knows Will has already retired for bed.

———————————————————————

Whenever Hannibal goes to work, Will always follows. To make sure he’s safe. To make sure he’s arrived safely and he’s  _ being  _ safe. 

Or so he tells himself. 

And it’s definitely not to watch his very attractive son strip… definitely not… 

Will blends into the crowd. He swallows dryly, eyes trained on Hannibal as he dances around the pole, his tip jar filling and filling. Damn… he’s right. It  _ does  _ pay a lot. Will hates how much a job so risky pays. He can’t even begin to imagine how many people have their eyes on his son.

This continues for over a week. And one evening, Hannibal actually notices him.

“Dad?”  _ Oh no,  _ Will thinks,  _ he’s caught me. _

“H-Hannibal…” Will mumbles sheepishly. 

“How long have you been following me to work?” Hannibal asks. Will’s breath catches in his throat as he swallows thickly. 

“About a week... I just wanted to make sure you were safe...” Hannibal steps forwards, closer to Will, and into his personal space.

“And now you know I’m safe.” He smiles. “Yet you’re still here.” Hannibal’s smile is what Will can only describe as charismatic, and somewhat smug. Will’s words get stuck in his throat. He’s right. He’s seen that Hannibal is safe… but he’s still there. Will stumbles to apologise, cheeks a little flushed, but Hannibal can’t see it under the coloured lights. 

“I’ll go now. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” He whispers, but Hannibal’s hand on his arm stops him.

“Stay.” Hannibal encourages. “There’s only an hour and a half left of my shift… may as well make sure I’m still safe, right?” He smiles coyly. Will stiffly nods, and with a breath of relief, Hannibal saunters off back to prepare for his next show.

When Will next sees Hannibal get up on that stage again, he finds that once more, can’t stop staring. He’s a beautiful dancer. Always has been. He’s well built yet slender, and he looks amazing in that cropped hoodie and those lacy boyshorts. Though, under different circumstances, Will would definitely scold him for wearing something so revealing. But under these ones… perhaps… not. 

Hannibal notices how hard his father is staring. It only spurs him on more— he moves more smoothly, with a flirty smile on his lips. It’s for the audience, he tells himself, but he knows there’s only one man in that audience whose attention he cares about catching. 

Will is in such a daze just watching his son. God, does he look stunning. When Hannibal finishes, he comes back over to Will, whose face is still bright red and now, his pants are a little tight.

“You looked beautiful.” He croaks. “Just like your mother.” Hannibal huffs, but smiles. 

“She was a stripper?” He teases, to which Will snorts and shakes his head. 

“No. But she was beautiful. You take after her a lot.” Hannibal smiles at that. 

“I’m glad.” He muses. Hannibal has one more show before his shift ends, so he gives his father a quick hug, and he gets back on stage a few minutes later to go again.

Only this time, Will can’t watch it all. He scurries off to the bathroom, face burning and pants impossibly tight. Will locks himself in a stall, trying to calm himself down and he’s never felt so ashamed of an erection.  _ It’s a natural bodily function,  _ he tells himself,  _ and sometimes it happens at inappropriate times.  _ He bites his lip, willing his erection to disappear, but god, he can’t help it-- Hannibal really knows how to work his body.

His trembling hand undoes his jeans and slides into the waistband of his boxers. Will’s breaths are shaky and shameful as he grasps his cock, biting his lip as he rubs one out, conscious of the time. Hannibal will be suspicious if he’s gone for too long. 

His hand works at his cock, guilt and shame flooding his body as he bites his fist to hold back his noises. Images of Hannibal almost nude flash up in his head. More shame washes over him, yet his cock twitches again. His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to think of something—  _ anything—  _ that isn’t Hannibal. And when he finally comes, it’s hardly satisfying. If anything, it’s guilt ridden.

But he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. He cleans himself up, washes his hands, washes his face, and rushes back out as quickly as possible, just in time for Hannibal to finish.

As soon as they meet, Hannibal can instantly smell it.

“You missed half of it.” He pouts, brows creased. Will tries to ignore the pout on Hannibal’s face— god, he doesn’t even know how he can look at him. But he does. He looks Hannibal in the eye, admiring his sharp features and dark eyes.

“Is your shift over?” He asks dryly. 

“Yes. I have to clock out first.” Will stiffly nods, gaze dropping. 

“I’ll drive you home.”

***

The car ride home is so awkward, especially on Will’s behalf. There’s no way he’s going to mention to Hannibal what happened in the bathroom— but he should know better than that. Because he’s never been able to lie or hide things from Hannibal. Nothing ever slips past his son.

“You masturbated.” Hannibal says bluntly. Will almost crashes the car at how that takes him by surprise.

“I am not going to have a conversation about...  _ self gratification _ with my son.”

Will murmurs, cheeks flush red again, and this time, Hannibal catches it, just under the dim light.

“Was it because of me?” Will feels his heart rate pick up as he grips the steering wheel. 

“Hannibal, that’s ridiculous. You’re my son— I just said I’m not having this conversation with my son.” Will says firmly. 

Hannibal lets it slide.

For now.

———————————————————————

Hannibal doesn’t bring it up again. Not until a few days later, when he hears Will in the shower, moaning. It sounds like he’s biting into something— his arm, perhaps, to muffle his moans. Hannibal keeps listening.

”H-Hannibal...” it comes out choked and strangled, and it makes Hannibal’s breath catch in his throat and his heart skip in his chest. He feels a rush of heat flood his cheeks, and a shamefully sinful idea comes to mind. 

Meanwhile, Will cries under the spray of the water. It was bad enough the first time he got off to the thought of his son, but now it’s happening again. For the second time. Guilt overcomes his whole body. God, if his wife could see him now… 

Will spends far longer in the shower than is considered normal. And when he finally comes out of the bathroom to find Hannibal sat on his bed, Will’s grey cable knit sweater clinging to his body. It’s a little big on him, with the cuffs coming midway to his palms and the hem hitting just beneath the top of his thighs. 

“H-Hannibal? What… what are you…” Will doesn't even know what he’s trying to ask. He eyes his son up and down, soaking in the sight of his gorgeous boy. Will can hear his heart pounding in his ears, and it’s here when he realises that whatever happens after this, they can’t take it back. 

It’s clear what Hannibal wants. 

“I heard you.” Hannibal admits. “In the shower.” Will stands by the bedroom door, words catching in his throat as his head spins.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says dumbly, but  _ of course  _ he does. 

“Yes you do. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You don’t come to my place of work just to make sure I’m safe.” Hannibal has caught Will in his lie, and now he has no idea how to get out of it. Or at least, manoeuvre his way around it. 

Will watches as Hannibal’s hand moves to lift the hem of his sweater, revealing a peak of those lacy boyshorts Will secretly loves so much, and Jesus Christ, does Will’s throat go dry. He swallows heavily, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he bites his lip and sucks in a shaky breath. 

“Hannibal, no. Stop this.”

“Dad—“ 

“No. Hannibal, please. It’s late and I’m tired. Please, go to your room.” Then Hannibal calls him something he’s never called him before, and it sends a lick of heat up Will’s body.

“But Daddy…” he pulls that pleading face, the one Will has never been able to say no to, even when he was a child, however, he has to be firm about this. Hannibal is his  _ son,  _ and nothing more. 

“Hannibal, no.” He frowns. “Stop this now or I’ll send you back to your room.”

“Why? We used to always spend our evenings together.” Hannibal’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips as he stares at his father, brows knitted together. “Can’t we put on a movie, like we used to? I’ve missed it.” And again, comes the puppy dog eyes. Will relents with a sigh, and climbs onto the bed beside him, picking up the television remote. 

“Pick something.” He murmurs, handing the remote to Hannibal, who smiles. Hannibal picks the first movie he sees. He has no intention of watching it anyway. They sit silently, the movie doing in the background. Will bites his tongue, trying to slow his breathing and pay attention to the movie. 

“Daddy—“

“Watch the movie, Hannibal. Or we’ll turn it off and go to bed.” Will says firmly. 

Hannibal notices how irritable he is. He purses his lips and stays quiet, but he cuddles up to Will’s side and pulls up the duvet. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” He asks quietly. 

“Talk about what, Hannibal?” Will snaps, and Hannibal’s jaw clenches. Will never raises his voice like that, and it feels like a slap across his face. With a heavy sigh, Hannibal pulls himself away from Will’s side and climbs off the bed.

“I’m going to bed.” Mumbles Hannibal. He doesn’t say  _ good night _ , like he normally would. He just gets up and heads back to his room. Hannibal is more hurt that Will snapped at him more than anything else. 

Will wants to stop him, but he knows he shouldn’t. He watches Hannibal leave, and hears his bedroom door slam shut. Will lets out a shaky sigh, but he finally feels like he can breathe again. He turns off the tv and turns off the light. Will lays down and turns on his side, tugging the duvet up to his chin. He closes his eyes, but he can’t sleep. 

He tosses and turns— he hates this, going to bed while Hannibal is upset with him. They’ve rarely done that, and in fact, they never had until that day when Will found out about his job. They never go to bed mad or angry at each other, that’s just not how they are, and this time shouldn’t be any different.

So Will gets out of bed and makes his way down the corridor to Hannibal’s room. He stands there, sucking in a deep breath as he holds his fist up to the door and knocks quietly.

“Hannibal? Are you awake?” He waits for a moment, but there’s no response. So he knocks again, a little louder this time, in case Hannibal hadn’t heard. “Hannibal?” But still, there’s nothing.

Hesitantly, he opens the door. Will can just about make out a lump on the bed that is Hannibal, and a smaller lump on the floor— the cable knit sweater. Hannibal must have taken it off and tossed it carelessly on the floor. He sighs pitifully and picks up the sweater, holding it for a moment before draping it on the back of his desk chair. 

“Hannibal?” There’s no response again, and Will concludes that he’s asleep. 

Slowly, he peels back the duvet and climbs in next to his son. He wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist and tucks his knees up behind Hannibal’s, sighing into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for snapping like that.” He murmurs, his forehead resting against the nape of Hannibal’s neck. “It’s been tense. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” Will thinks he’s referring to Hannibal’s job, but deep down, of course he isn’t. He’s referring to  _ them _ — the changing dynamic between father and son. 

“I do love you, Hannibal. You’re my son, and there’s no one I love more than you.” He feels Hannibal’s pulse rise a little, but he ignores it for now. “I always promised to give you the world. Whatever you want, it would be yours. But there are some things I can’t give you.”

“Why not?” Hannibal mumbles. Will gasps softly, for Hannibal has been awake all this time.

“You know why.” Will sees no point in dancing around the subject. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“You want it.”

“What I want doesn’t matter.”

“What about what I want?”

“I just said. There are some things I can’t give you.” Hannibal sighs, and buries his face back under the covers, fists gripping the duvet as he shuffles away from Will. “Hannibal— don’t be like that.”

“Be like what?” Hannibal mumbles petulantly as Will’s hand tentatively touches his hair. 

“Make things… difficult. Don’t be stubborn.” Hannibal grits his teeth. The  _ sheer audacity _ of Will to say that while running his hand through his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. It feels nice, but Hannibal shuffles away again. He doesn’t want Will to touch him if he’s going to deny him of other intimacies. Hannibal won’t be able to take it. 

“‘M not being stubborn.” Insists Hannibal. 

“Hannibal—“ 

“Are you disappointed in me?” Hannibal suddenly asks, and Will gasps. “Is that why?”

“Hannibal… I could never be disappointed in you.” Sighs Will. “We’ve spoken about this before. You’re my son, and I’m endlessly proud of you.” 

“It doesn’t feel that way.” Hannibal murmurs into his pillow. 

“It’s not you I’m disappointed in.” Will whispers, moving closer to Hannibal as his arms tighten around his body. 

“Then who?” Hannibal knows the answer. There’s only two people here, and if he’s not ashamed of Hannibal, then it’s not hard to deduce who he’s ashamed of.

“Myself.” Will admits croakily. “You’re my son. And I should treat you as such. But that’s kind of hard to do…” Will swallows thickly, his throat dry, “when my son is so beautiful. When he’s so confident. Isn’t that what everyone loves in a person? I know I do.” Will’s voice is strained, breaths quivering. He doesn’t dare look at Hannibal. 

Hannibal finally turns around in Will’s arms and tucks his head under his chin, and Will smiles, relieved, yet scared. His heart races in his chest, and he’s sure Hannibal can feel it.

“Daddy…” 

“Yes, baby?”  _ Baby…  _ it feels nice to be called that. Will hasn’t used endearments on him since he was a child.

“I love you too.” He mumbles. Will’s hands run up and down his bare back, skimming the waistband of the lace boyshorts. Will shakily sighs and inhales the scent of his son. 

He feels tentative hands grasp his hips, pulling them closer together until their hips touch. Will guides his hand around to Hannibal’s lower back, caressing the dimples there as Hannibal buries his face in his neck. 

Hannibal holds his breath. He can feel his cock stir beneath the lace of his boyshorts as he bites his lap, eyes squeezing shut as he trembles a little in his father’s arms. Will’s hand is large and soft on his back, his fingertips occasionally dipping beneath the waistband, teasing ever so slightly before suddenly, Will’s whole hand slides under the lace to cup Hannibal’s ass. 

_ “Nngh—!”  _ Hannibal gasps, biting back a moan as he jolts. “D-Daddy…” 

“Yeah, baby?” Will croons softly, encouraging Hannibal to lift his head. Their foreheads press together, and Will can feel his heart thumping in his chest as he gazes into Hannibal’s hazel eyes. God, his son is  _ stunning.  _ Will can feel the guilt and shame begin to rise in his chest all over again at the way he thinks about his son— the way he  _ touches _ his son. But he pushes it down. They want this. The two of them. And Will has always promised to give Hannibal whatever he wants. “What do you want, baby?” he asks. “Tell me.” 

Hannibal swallows thickly, eyes fluttering shut as his ass pushes back against Will’s palm. A shaky breath falls from his lips as he allows himself to indulge in the warmth of Will’s palm. His cock aches, and he can feel Will’s bulge too, as their hips press together. He feels Will suck in a breath as their cocks brush. Will’s free hand drags down his chest, moving to gently cup his bulge. 

“You, Daddy…” Hannibal timidly murmurs, face red as he bucks his hips into Will’s hand. 

“Beautiful boy,” sighs Will, pushing Hannibal so he lies flat against the mattress, Will hovering over him. He brings one hand up to his face, cradling his cheek as he gazes at the gorgeous man beneath him. “You’ve grown up to be so stunning,” he smiles, “just like your mother…” Hannibal shivers at that. It didn’t feel as… arousing or as special the first time Will used those four words on him. 

A hand trails down Hannibal’s chest, fingers trickling down his body until they reach the neatly tamed trail of hairs just beneath his navel. Will’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Hannibal’s cock throb under the lace. 

“Turn the lamp on for me, baby.” Shakily, Hannibal reaches for the bedside lamp and turns it on. Will lets out a soft breath as his son’s face illuminates under the lamp, and he can see the soft fluster spreading across his cheeks. “Beautiful.” He praises, pulling a quiet noise from his son. 

Will kneels between Hannibal’s thighs. He can just see the way his cock strains under the boyshorts, and no matter how  _ wrong  _ this is, Will can’t bring himself to care. He rests his hands on Hannibal’s chest, feeling his heart race under his palms. “Relax, baby.” Chuckles Will, though he’s hardly relaxed himself. “It’s just me.” He smiles softly.

Hannibal tugs his lip between his teeth. His chest heaves with each breath, eyes glassy with lust as Will’s fingertips trickle down his body. He tugs the lace boyshorts down Hannibal’s legs, dropping them to the mattress. “D-Daddy…” Hannibal mewls again as a cold breeze brushes his hot cock. Hannibal nervous, Will can tell, but then again, so is he. 

The lace has left a slight imprint on his cock, and god, if it isn’t the prettiest sight Will has ever seen. Hannibal’s cock glistens, precome dribbling from the tip as Will curls his hand around his cock. 

“Ahh—!” Hannibal gasps, digging his teeth into his lip as his hands grip the sheets. Will shuffles down the bed a little, his hands coming to rest on Hannibal’s thighs, pushing them apart. “D-Daddy… nngh…” 

“Shh…” cooes Will, “take a breath for me, baby,” he encourages as Hannibal sucks in a deep, shaky breath. “Are you alright?” Will asks as his fingertips dance on the soft skin of his cock. Hannibal nods his head, letting out a puffy breath. Will smiles, relieved as his shaky hand pushes back the foreskin to reveal the shiny tip of Hannibal’s cock. 

_ Oh god…  _ he thinks to himself,  _ he’s my son…  _ Will lets out a shaky breath. He’s about to pull his hand away— stop them before they take this too far— but then he sees Hannibal, with his head turned to the side, eyes squeezed shut and lip tucked between his teeth. His face is red and sweat clings to the tips of his hair as his breaths get heavier and heavier. Hannibal looks so blissful that Will can’t bring himself to pull away. 

So instead, he leans down and presses a kiss just below Hannibal’s navel, feeling him squirm under his touch. His kisses trail further and further down, and finally, he kisses the tip of Hannibal’s cock. 

“Ahh—!” gasps Hannibal, “Oh… D-Daddy… please… more…” he pleads, choking on a moan as his cock twitches and weeps. 

“You like that, baby?” Will asks, kissing his cock again. Hannibal nods, letting out a quiet noise as Will continues to kiss down his cock. Hannibal is tense, his muscles taut and brow creased and jaw clenched. “Relax for me?” Will croons, his hand running comfortingly up and down his inner thigh. “You don’t need to be nervous, it’s only me,” Will reminds him as he kisses Hannibal’s sac. 

Hannibal lets out a trembling breath, willing himself to relax. Will noses down his cock, admiring the imprint left behind by the lace. Tentatively, Will wraps his lips around the head of his cock, and relishes in the loud moan it pulls from his son. 

_ “Mmghhhhhh—!”  _ Hannibal’s teeth dig into his lip as his hands twist into the sheets. His hips buck as Will laps at the tip of his cock, sucking him in deeper, inch by inch. 

Will lets out a soft moan at Hannibal’s taste. He smells like the berry shower gel he loves so much, tastes musky and salty, yet just as Will would imagine. He’s clean shaven, the skin soft and plush as Will pulls off to kiss his pubic bone and nibble the soft skin of his inner thigh. 

“Agh— Daddy—!” Hannibal gasps again as Will sucks a bruise into his thigh, pulling off to kiss it before he sucks Hannibal back down. “Daddy, p-please… nngh… ahh…” his breaths are shallow, moans whiny, and finally, he’s beginning to relax. Will takes him in slowly, steadily, inch by inch. Every squeeze of his mouth wrings another heavenly noise from his son, noises that only spur Will on further. 

“Good boy…” murmurs Will sweetly, glancing up at his son. “You’re doin’ so well for me, baby…” Hannibal whimpers again at the endearment, his hips bucking into the warmth of Will’s mouth as he takes him back in and hollows his cheeks.

Will feels lightheaded as he mouths at Hannibal’s cock. His hands tremble, but he presses on, determined to make Hannibal feel good. Will sucks in a deep breath as he pulls off, relaxes his throat, and allows Hannibal to fill his throat. He takes him all the way in, until his nose is buried at the base of his cock, the pubic hairs waxed. His skin is so smooth and soft, even around his cock. Will’s fingertips can’t help but trickle around his pubic area, pulling gasps and shivers from Hannibal as his hand drops to Will’s curls and tugs. 

Will can’t help but moan around the thickness in his mouth. His son is well endowed, with the prettiest cock Will has ever seen. It blushes with a beautiful shade of pink, wet and dribbling at the tip, and Will finds that he can’t get enough. He moans again, louder, just to hear the whine it rips from Hannibal’s throat and feel the way he bucks his hips, causing Will to cough and pull off a little for another breath. 

“D-Daddy…” Hannibal’s eyes were wet with tears, and god, did he look adorable with tear stained red cheeks and his hair damp with sweat. Will moans again around his cock, the vibrations causing Hannibal to jerk and yelp and yank his hair. “Haaaa… Daddy… oh… ahh… m-more… please…” Hannibal’s chest heaves with every breath, his pulse racing as Will’s free hand ran up and down his thigh. 

Will works him over and over, just to hear those delightful noises. Precome spurts against the back of his mouth, and he can just taste the saltiness as he swallows around his cock. It fills his throat well, leaving him just enough room to suck in a shaky breath. 

“Nngh— Daddy… Daddy… c-close… ahh… g-gonna—“ Will pulls off, causing Hannibal to whine and shudder. 

“Come for me baby.” He croons, caressing his hip. “Come for me whenever you want.” He drops back down to his son’s cock, lapping at the head, feeling as it twitches violently, about to burst. 

“Hnn— Ahh… nngh… Daddy…” Hannibal’s breaths get heavier and heavier as he tries his best to keep from writhing. But god, if his father doesn’t have the most talented mouth. “P-please… please, Daddy, please—“ Will takes him all the way back down again, and with one harsh suck, Hannibal wails and comes, filling his throat. He grips the sheets and bucks his hips, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he squirms against the sheets. 

Will chokes a little, swallowing the load as he mewls around Hannibal’s cock, causing Hannibal to tremble again as pleasure courses through his bones, setting off fireworks under his skin. His hands dig into Hannibal’s thighs, the plushness spilling between his fingers as he swallows, Hannibal’s moans trailing off into whimpers as he comes down from his high. 

“A-ahh…” gasps Hannibal, “D-Daddy… t-too much… too much, p-please…” he paws at his father’s hair, pushing him away weakly until Will pulls off with a wet pop, his warm breath ghosting over the head of Hannibal’s cock. 

He comes back up the bed, hovering over Hannibal. Hannibal pants, face flustered red and streaked with tears of pleasure as he stares at his father, their noses brushing. “Daddy…” he whispers, craning his neck. Will is hesitant at first, but he leans down, capturing Hannibal’s lips in a kiss. Hannibal squeaks, but tentative hands come up to grab his shoulders. The kiss is soft and sweet, and Will sweats Hannibal can hear his heart race in his chest. They pull away, breaths brushing their lips as Will’s forehead drops to rest against Hannibal’s. 

“What… what about you?” Hannibal asks timidly as his hand runs up and down Will’s back. He can feel Will’s erection nudging his inner thigh as Will’s hand runs up and down the bare skin of his hip. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Will smiles against his lips. 

“But… do you not…” Will can hear the fear of rejection lacing Hannibal’s words, so he kisses him again, shutting him up. 

“There’ll be plenty more opportunities another day.” Reassures Will. “Go to sleep, baby. Daddy’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) I mainly shitpost but sometimes I post threadfics. I also scream a lot about pussy lol


End file.
